Change
by nightslashcheetor
Summary: Harry is the real boy who lived but his brother Lucas takes the credits due to Dumbledour's mistake. Given to the Dursleys at the age of six. Harry finally manages to gain freedom only for it to be lost, ending up...SLASH Harry/?
1. Prologue

Harry Potter/Hellsing - Change

Harry is the real boy who lived but his brother Lucas takes the credits due to Dumbledour's mistake. Given to the Dursleys at the age of six. Harry finally manages to gain freedom only for it to be lost, ending up...SLASH Harry/?

* * *

Okay guys, this is one of my new stories that I had thought up a long time ago, and I've only just begun adding and updating my profle, and etc. The votes here are for harry's middle name since his brother is going to have "James" as his middle name then Harry.

Votes

Lucius 0

Vlad 3

Alexander 2

Morris 1

Johnson 0

Richard 0

Remus 1

Sirus 1

Serverus 0

Once I have enough votes, the chapters will begin to appear.


	2. Voldermort's gone!

Harry Potter/Hellsing - Change

Harry is the real boy who lived but his brother Lucas takes the creditis due to Dumbledour's mistake. Given to the Dursleys at the age of six. Harry finally manages to gain freedom only for it to be lost, ending up...SLASH Harry/?

Lucius 0

Vlad 3

Alexander 3

Morris 1

Johnson 0

Richard 0

Remus 1

Sirus 1

Serverus 0

Chapter 1 - Voldermort's gone

James and Lily Potter had two adorable twin boy's, Lucas James Sirius and Harrison Vlad Alexander Potter. When they were born, it was quite a surprise for the couple but it also caused confusion. 1) There was confusion over which child was born first to be the Potter heir. 2) There was only ment to be one child. The twins weren't identical, they were fractual twins, completely opposite to each other.

Lucas was a loud baby, who was always crying for attention. He was the bigger of the two, which caused people to think he was the heir. He had his father's hazel eyes, his mother's red hair and was a clone of their father.

Harry was the opposite of his twin, He was quiet and hardly ever cried. He was the smaller of the two and had a pale skin. He had his mother's green emerald eyes that were as bright as the killing curse, his father messy black hair, but other than that he looked nothing like them.

Lily didn't remember much of what happened that day the boys were born, only pain and exhaustion. The private Potter healers had to do an emergency C-section due to her being unable to deliver the babies and it was putting the babies under stress. When Lily had come to, she was shocked just as much as James was, that they had not only one heir but two. She fell in love with Lucas instantly but with Harrison she didn't feel anything for him for some reason.

The healers said she was still in shock and that there was nothing to worry about. But then she was given bad news, she couldn't have any more children as her body showed signs of stress from having to carry a child or in this case children. She and James had always wanted a large family and now that dream was destroyed. Harrison, she blamed him for her unavailability to carry anymore children, it was his fault. If he didn't exist, she wouldn't have this problem, he wasn't important and she would make sure of it, Lucas was the heir not him and she would make sure of it.

It had been a year since the boys qwere born and she still couldn't be rid of him. They had gone into hiding due to a prophecy of a chid born on the seveneth month would defeat the dark Lord, Voldermort. Dumbledore had placed both family's, the Potter's and the Longbottem's in hiding. The the Longbottem's had been found by Bellatrix Black and they had been placed under the CRUCIO curse for too long for Nevile to be the saviour after the Oder had found them.

Lily was secretly hoping it would be Lucas, though both boys were magical neither of them had yet to show any accidental magic. She smiled down at Lucas as she pulled the baby blanket over his sleeping form. Not even checking on Harrison as she turned out the light and left the room, not bothering to shut the door in case Lucas woke up. She always felt uncomfortable whenever James gave Harrison attention whenever he wasn't giving Lucas attention. Sirius and James didn't care as they treated the boys the same, Sirius would tell them stories of their pranking days while Remus would read to them. Suddenly the front door of their hideout was slammed open.

Lily, quickly grab the boys and run for it" James yelled to her, grabbing his wand from its hoister. "Peter, betrayed us."

"But James...?"

"Just go Lily, run!, ahhh!" his piercing scream caused her to run back to the nursery in shock.

Not once looking at Harrison she picked Lucas up, holding him close to her body. In her panic she didn't notice "Harry" who James called Harrison, was also wide awake. Holding onto the cot railings to keep him standing up, as he looked around curiously at what was happening around him. Lucas was crying due to having being woken up in Lily's panic, Lily had mistaken his crying to sensing Voldermort entering the house with his deatheatewr followers.

"Oh merlin, what do I do? What do I do?" she mumbled to herself as she tried rocking Lucas back to sleep to no avail as it only caused them both to cry even more. Not noticing Voldermort entering the room, glaring at the scene in front of him.

"Give me the child" Voldermort snarled at the woman holding the child to her.

"Not Lucas, please not Lucas" she kept mumbling to herself over and over again.

"I won't ask again Mudblood, hand him over" Voldermort ordered again, his voice rising with each word, his patience wearing thin. _Fine wrench_, "CRUCIO" _you're not even worthy to die at my hand._ Looking down at the baby that was being held by the woman, he continued to glare at it seeing as it wasn't the child he was looking for. Ignoring him Voldermort looked around the room for the other child, as he knew the Potter's had twins, but he didn't actually know which twin it was.

Seeing the child standing next to the railings within the cot, he found himself freezing at the look within the boys eyes before snapping out of it. Glaring back at the toddler who was also looking at him with a knowing look. The look that knew what was going to happen but would tell you what would happen to the deed had been done. Voldermort hated that look, only he gave the look, nobody else.

_So this is the destined child that will destroy me, we'll see about that,. _"So your destined to destroy me. Such a shame to, you would have made a worthy follower" Voldermort said pointing the wand at the toddler. "To bad for you, AVADA KEDAVA!" firing the spell with a large smile as he knew what would happen. Froze before falling into a frown as the spell bounced of the toddler and back-slashed into Voldermort's chest.. Giving him no time to dodge the spell.

The power of the spell caused caused Voldermort's soul to split itself from his body, while his own power caused the room to shake, the cribs to split apart and the walls to crumble. The powerfrom the spell had also backslashed onto Harrison causing the lightning shape scar on his forehead wehile his brother resieved a V shaped scar from a piece of spliter, which he had ripped out in pain.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was sitting in his office sucking on a lemon drop. When the wards around Godric Hollow collasped. Meaning one thing, Voldermort had found the boys. Quickly he apperated from Hogwarts School of Whitchcraft and Wizardry, to landing outside Godric Hollow, hoping he wasn't too late. Quickly he dashed inside, finding James almost immediantly, lying in the living room unconcious. He knelt down and revived him.

James opened his groggirly eyes to stare up at the Headmster. "He came, Dumbledore." James gasped in panic as he tried to get.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement while helping James to his feet, before following James to the where the buys were. Seeing Lily on the floor, James panic, thinking she might be dead, he shock her to awaken her. Seeing she was wakeing up, he hugged her, relief soaked through him.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was scanning the boys and their magic. Sensing that Harrison's magic was weaker than his brothers, he was singled out as the saviour, if only his scanned further he would have noticed that Harrison's magic had been depleted from having to use magic, so his magic was oly now as strong as a normal wizard of his age. He camqe qup with one conclusion. "He's done, Lucas had defeawted Voldermort!"

"What?" James/Lily said at the same time, looking at the man who was holding Lucas.

"Lucas, my chidren, has defeated Lord Voldermort. At such a young age to." Dumbledore said as wthough he was speaking to children, his eyes sparkling. "He has the scar shaped 'V' on his cheek, the symbol for Voldermort. Marked as his equal, his hair even symbolises love".

"Are you sure Headmaster?" Lily asked as she couldn't believe her own eyes, her dreams were coming true.

"Yes my dear its true".

"Then headmaster, in agreement with you Lily. Lucas will have our complete attention." James said taking hold of the boy and lifting him in the air. What they didn't know was that Harry had a photographic memory.

What do you think?


	3. Five years later

**Harry Potter/Hellsing - Change**

Harry is the real boy who lived but his brother Lucas takes the creditis due to Dumbledour's mistake. Given to the Dursleys at the age of six. Harry finally manages to gain freedom only for it to be lost, ending up...SLASH Harry/?

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Five years later**

After five years of lonelyness...

They had ignored hom again. When Voldermort was defeated Harry was pushed a side and ignored for his brother, the saviour of the wizarding world. To Harry, is brother was a spoiled brat who never lifted a finger for anything unless it was for something he wanted, nor was his brother disaplined, if he didn;t get what he wanted he would throw a large tamptrum till he got it. James and Lily were no longer his parents that he remembered back when he was infant, their own lives had been changed due to being the parents of the boy who lived. Now that Harry thought about it, he never called them mother or father, not once. Sirus and Remus came over not as many times as they used to as they worked for the Order and were always away on missions. When they were around it was to see either James or Lucas, mostly Lucas as they were his god-fathers, not Harry's as Harry did have any god parents, not that he needed any.

Unlike other twins who had a strong bond between them was something Harry and Lucas did not have, due to them being seperated and grown up differently all because of Lily. Fame had gone to her head, it had given her another excuse to get Harry out of the way and boy she could comwe up with excuses. When they had returned to the Potter Mansion, Lily instantly took charge, seperating the boys at once. Lucas stayed in the family ward and ate his meals with his family, while Harry was moved to the attic and was given small amounts of food. It was only thanks to the house-elfs and harry was very good at sneeking anything he needed. James didn't know which room was Harry's but he didn't bother looking for it. Due to fame Lily ad become twisted, pulling Lucas and James into her twisted ways, she knew that with no bond between the boys, they wouldn't dependant on each other and wouldn't share the magical core that twins shared untill a certain age. But there were several drawbacks that she had overlooken, one was that either one or both twins would lose their magic or death, no one except the house-elves would care if Harry was dead.

What the Potter's or mainly Lily didn't know, was that Harry knew exactly what was happening around him. While Lucas was energetic, tanned, never studied and most of all spolied. Harry on the other hand was completely different. He was quiet, pale due to seeing little sunlight on his skin, always studied, neglected and abused whether emotionally or physically. Harry was skinny but not malnourished and had been brought up mostly by the house-elves as his parents never seemed to have any time for him. The reason for this was because either his father was working or they were both with Lucas who they paid their utmost attention to him. Whenever the family went out or had parties, Harry was never allowed to join, his parents saying too much attention on either of them could scause problems (mainly because Lily though Harry would take some of the fame due to being related to the boy who lived), plus Harry douhted that even the widarding world knew that Lucas was a twin.

Wincing as he mawde his way backe to the attic, he felt fresh blood through his open wounds on his back, his father's punishment for being seen by one of the guests at the party ealier that afternoon. Harry mostly got the blame for everything that happened whether it was within the house or when the family was out and something didn't go right for them. Punishments usually meant beatings or starvaetion, heck even Harry got punished for something Lucas did wrong. Harry hated his twin and whatever happened around that boy, the boy was never told off, got whateever he wanted, had a loving family. Damn that pathetic brat for existing!

After finally getting to his room in the attic, he called for one of the house-elves. "Weezy"

"Yes young Master Harry, what can Weezy do for you?" the young house-elf asked as she looked at six-year old Harry, who's eyes looked more weary and older than they should be.

Harry looked at her with kindness and friendship as he did with all the house-elves that served the Potter household, thay all knew what happened in the Potter home but could not tell anyone about it due to the treaty and enslavement that all house-elves were in. And before they got a chance to do anything about if they gained freedom, their wformer masters would either kill them or ob;ivate their minds depending on how the master's felt, Harry knew that if the Potter's ever got rid of Harry that their minds would be oblivated immediantly. "A bowl of hot water, some cloth and banages please Weezy."

"Of course young master" with a click of her fingers she was gone. Managing to sit down he pulled his shirt off over his head wincing as he felt the new whiping marks on his back sting as they reopened. With a POP Weezy was back. "Do you need help young master?"

"No thank you Weezy, you've done enough already" Harry thanked her as he began cleaning his wounds.

"Would young Master like something to eat, young master should celebrate his birthday too. All elves want to celebrate with you" Weezy said, all the elves treated Harry as one of their family as did Harry, as the Potter's didn't even try.

"If you wish to Weezy, once I'm done here you may, as long as nobody down stairs hears us."

"Of course young Master"

Later, around about 9 o'clock in the evening.

Harry knew something was up when his father called for him, he was weary about it as well as he tried to smarten himself up but it was almost impossible with the cothes that were three-times too big for him. Giving up, he made his way into the room, all three Potter's watched him with their begly eyes that narrowed and glared at him, mainly because of his sized and clothes, while they had top of the hand made clothes made by the finest carftmenships around the world. Stopping, Harry waited for James to speak.

"You're going to live with our mother's sister from tomorrow and onwards" James said looking at Harry with a hard glare. Harry was nothing like them, he hadn't gained any of the Potter or Evan looks. The boy was tiny, he didn't look six years old instead he looked three. His clothes were handydown clothes from his brother who was chubby for his aged due to eating so much and with no one to stop him.

Harry felt confusion sink into his mind but he didn't show it, his face and eyes were masked with nothingness one wrong move and it would be a punishment. All the time he had lived with the Potter family, he knew he had no place here so he felt no surprise that they were sending him away for their beneefit. He could feel his mother and brother glare smugerly at him knowing their dreams had come true.

"You'll be leaving in the morning, don't take anything with you as you won't need anything, understood" James said looking down at him.

"Yes sir"

"Good, now get out of our sight, you being here makes us look repulsive."

"Yes sir" and with that Harry left them to it, he was actually glad he was leaving but he couldn't shake off the weary feeling he felt.

Next Morning,

Harry was standing next to James as they waited by the door of number 12 Private drive, the Dursleys household. Harry looked straight in front of him waiting for the occupt to open the door for them, he wasn't quite sure what to make of this life style or that the houses all looked the same to him.

When the door opened, they were met with a whale of a man. "Potter" he said stiffly.

"Dursley, this is the boy I spoke about. Someone will come and collect him on his eleventh birthday. Goodbye" and with that James left, leaving Harry with the man...

What could possibly happen...?

* * *

What do you guys thinks. REVIEW!

This chapter has been re-subbited.


	4. Beta needed!

Ladies and gentlemen, my apologise for not updating. I am in serious need for a beta with this story. I usually do not have a problem with crossovers, or twin-boy-who-lived stories. This is a first that I am struggling with one, please can anyone help me.


End file.
